Bloody Hearts
by lisamdixon2002
Summary: In 1894, Spike sired his cousin Giselle into a vampire. In the present, Giselle comes looking for revenge for Spike's betrayal by getting his soul back she plans to kill everyone close to Spike. Can Spike stop his cousin before it's too late?


Bloody Hearts/12

**Bloody Hearts (Buffy/Angel Fan Fic)**

**By Lisa Dixon**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the rights to any characters, nor any rights to the television shows "Buffy the Vampire Slayer" and "Angel". They were created by Joss Whedon and belong to him. I wrote this fan fic story just for fun.

**Story Note:** This fan fic is set to take place in Season Five Of Angel after the Destiny episode, once Spike was made corporeal. It is suppose to be a missing episode that never aired on television. I have stay true to actual events and places that have happen on the shows, but just adding in my own parts to the stories history that could have happened around the same time as well.

In the offices of Wolfram & Hart, the Fang Gang is in a meeting in Angel's office around the conference table, late on Friday night. Wes shifts around in his seat for a moment, and then he speaks. "Angel, this case is not like anything I have seen before. The nature of this case is totally creepy. I haven't been able to find a vampire on record that fits this killing pattern, but I will keep looking." Wes turns to Fred, "Maybe you should explain the scientific aspect of the case."

"No problem, Wes," Fred replies. "Well, all the victims were bitten and drained of their blood by a vampire. But the unusual thing is that all their hearts were cut out..."

"Excuse me Fred," Gunn blurts out. "Did you just say their hearts were cut out? That doesn't make any sense."

Lorne is sitting at the conference table, confused by what he has heard. Not sure what to say, Lorne just sits quietly listening to the details of the case.

Angel is quietly listening to the case, scratching his chin. It seems so familiar to him.

"Yes Gunn," Fred answers, "the victims hearts were cut out, and it doesn't make sense. The hearts were removed after the victims were drained of their blood. Whoever removed the hearts has been doing this for a long time; they knew what they were doing. We believe that it was the vampire that removed the victims hearts as a trophies, but we can not sure of that."

"Oh my God, I have seen this before," Angel says. Angel picks up the phone and Harmony is on the other line. "Harmony, get Spike into the office immediately. Tell him his cousin Giselle is town, make her presence known." Harmony replies, "Okey-dokey, bossy." Angel hangs up the phone. Everyone looks over to Angel and says, "Spike's cousin? What cousin?"

"Spike sired his cousin Giselle", Angel starts to tell the fang gang the details of the story, "into a vampire over 100 years ago. After she found him and begged him to sire her as he was the only family she had left."

**At A Pub Late At Night In Rome, Italy 1894**

A young woman enters a pub in Rome, with long brown hair, wearing a gold necklace with a heart shaped charm with a red ruby in the center, around the age of 22. She looks around the Pub as though she is looking for someone in particular. Then she approaches a man around 45, he has short brown hair and a stubbly beard. He is sitting at a table alone in the far corner of the Pub drinking a glass of beer. "Excuse me, you're Marcus Green, the vampire hunter aren't you?"

The man looks up from his beer, at the young woman standing next to his table. "Why yes I am Miss, and you are?" Marcus motions his hand to the chair across from him for the young woman to sit down and join him.

"I'm Giselle", the young woman says, as she sits at the seat across from Marcus.

"Well, Giselle. What can I do for you then?"

"I was told that you could find any vampire. Well, I'm looking for a particular vampire, his name is William. Can you help me find him?

Marcus looks at Giselle, with horror. "Do you mean William the Bloody? If so Miss, you should just forget this and go on with your life. William the Bloody is a very dangerous vampire."

"Yes, I mean William the Bloody," Giselle replies. "And no I can't just forget this I have been searching for him for 14 years, since I was 6. He's my cousin, and he's the only family I have left."

"Giselle, he was your cousin, but your cousin died. All that's left is a creature of the darkness that feeds on human blood. It may have the memories of your cousin, but it's not him."

Giselle is really getting anxious now, she is shifting around in her seat." Marcus, will you help me or not? This is the closest I have gotten to finding William, and I am not going to lose him now."

Marcus sits looking at Giselle, thinking for a couple of minutes about what he should do. Then he speaks finally, "It's against my better judgment, but something tells me you will find William the Bloody with or without my help. He normally likes to feed in Rome's many dark alleys, he is know for luring young women into the alleys, then feeding on them. Giselle, I must warm you that all the vampire hunters that have come against William have died. So do be careful now."

"I will," Giselle smiles at Marcus, happy that he told her what she wanted to know. "Thanks a lot Marcus. Giselle gets up from her chair, and walks to the door and exits the pub.

**4 Hours Later In The Streets Of Rome, Italy near an alley**

A young woman with long curly red, hair is sitting on a bench that's not that far away from an alley. When a young man with short dirty blonde hair walks over to her and speaks, "Hello miss. What's a pretty girl like you doing out here alone?"

"Excuse me sir but I don't know you," the young woman replied.

"My name is William, I'm a poet."

William intrigues the young woman by the mention of being a poet. "A poet really? How nice. I'm Christine by the way. Would you please read me some of your work?"

William looks at Christine and smiles, "If you walk with me I will.'

Christine stands up next to William, "Alright, I don't see why not."

William puts his right arm around Christine's waist and they start walking down the street toward the alley. William starts to recite one of his poems to Christine. "My soul is wrapped in harsh repose. Midnight descends in raven-colored clothes. But, soft. Behold. A sunlight beam cutting a swath of glimmering gleam. My heart expands. Tis' grown a bulge in it. Inspired by your beauty effulgent."

"That's a nice poem I like it." Christine looks around and realizes that William has brought her into a dark alley. "What are we doing here?"

"Don't worry about that." William turns into his vamp face. Christine screams and tries to run away, but William grabs her back rough by her left arm. William then pulls Christine towards him, and starts to bite her neck. Christine screams out in pain.

Giselle just happen to been walking by the alley and heard screaming. Giselle ran into the alley and saw William biting Christine. Giselle reached into her left pocket and took out a bottle of holy water out and threw it at William. William screamed as the holy water burned him.

"Run away, run now." Giselle yelled at Christine. Christine ran out of the alley with her right hand on her bleeding neck, where William had bitten her.

William turns to Giselle and grabs her by her left arm. "Bad move, luv."

Giselle reaches into her right pocket and pulls out a cross. She puts the cross in front of William's face; he lets go of her arm and backs away. "We need to talk, William."

"How do you know my name? Answer me before I kill you." William has slightly recognized Giselle, but can't quite get her name, as last time he saw her she was only 6 years old. William recognizes the gold heart necklace with a red ruby around Giselle's neck. "Where did you get that necklace? Answer me now!"

"I'm your cousin, Giselle. You gave me this necklace on my sixth birthday. I have spent the last 14 years searching for you, ever since you were sired into a vampire."

"Why?" William replies confused. "So I can kill you?

"You're the only family I have left. I want you to sire me into a vampire. So we can be together, forever."

"You must be mad. I should just kill you and be done with it."

"But you sired your mother to make her well, but then she came on to you, so you staked her."

William is getting extremely mad, that Giselle knew that bit of information. "HOW THE HELL! DID YOU KNOW THAT?"

"I told you I have been searching for you for the last 14 years, and I have learned a lot about what kind of stuff you have been up to during that time." Giselle gives William puppy eyes. "Please cous, sire me into a vampire as I want to be with you, cause you are my family. And you can read your poetry to me like you did, when I was a little kiddie."

William stares at Giselle, while he thinks about what his cousin has asked of him. William thinks about it for about five minutes, before speaking. "Alright, Giselle I will sire you but if you try anything funny, I promise I will stake you."

"Thank you, William." Giselle replies back with a smile on her face as she drops the cross on the ground. "I promise I won't try anything funny."

Giselle walks over to William, he grabs her and pulls her to him. "This is only going to hurt for a minute," William says. Then he bites into his cousin's neck drinking her blood. Giselle screams out in pain at first, but then she stops and just lets William drink from her. William then stops, cuts a vein on his wrist, puts his wrist to Giselle's mouth and she begins to drink William's blood.

**Present Day, Wolfram & Hart, Angel's Office**

Angel turns to Lorne and starts to speak, "Lorne, you should…" Angel is interrupt by the door being slammed opened loudly. Everyone has turned to look who slammed opened the door; it was Spike who has just entered the room. He doesn't look to pleased; he walks over to the conference table, standing near where Angel is sitting at the head of the table.

"Angel," Spike says impatiently. "Is it true that Giselle is in LA?"

"Yes Spike," Angel replies. "We have been getting reports of vampire attacks, where the hearts have been removed from the victims after their blood has been drained."

"Do you know where Giselle is?"

"That's what we are working on right now." Before Angel could continuing explaining what needs to be done to find Giselle. Harmony walks into Angel's office with more news.

"Um, Angel." Harmony begins.

Angel looks up over to Harmony standing behind Spike. " What is it Harmony?"

"Just got word that there has been a fifth victim, in the alley near the Hyperion Hotel. The body is already on the way to our lab in should be here in about ten minutes."

"Thanks Harmony let me know if there is any other news." Angel replies.

"Righty-ho, bossy." Harmony then turns around and walks out of Angel's office back to her desk in the main lobby.

Spike then speaks, "If there's a fifth victim it means she will kill more people in LA before moving on to the next town, as that's her M-O."

"Spike, why does she cut the hearts out of her victims?" Lorne asks.

"She likes to eat the hearts afterwards." Spike replies.

"Sorry, I asked" Lorne says in disgust. Lorne, Gunn, Wes and Fred all look at each other in gross shock by what Spike has just said.

Angel starts assigning duties to everyone. "Fred and Wes, check out the body once it is brought into the lab, and let me know if you guys find out any new information. Lorne, get the psychics on this case see if they can find out where Giselle is staying in the area. We know the last victim was found near the Hyperion Hotel so start there. Gunn, Spike and I will go to the murder scene in the alley by the Hyperion Hotel and see if we can find any clues, and track Giselle to wear she is hiding. Fred, Wes, and Lorne if you guys find anything out that might help us know where she is call me on my cell phone right away. Now, lets get to work people."

Everyone gets up and leaves Angel's office and heads off to do their jobs. Angel, Spike, and Gunn all grab weapons; Angel and Spike both grab swords, and Gunn grabs a fighting axe, they all grab a couple stakes each, and then leave to go to the alley by the Hyperion Hotel.

**Late At Night In The Streets Of Rome, Italy 1894 – One Week Later**

William and Giselle are walking the streets of Rome; William is very pleased with how his little cousin has taken to being a vampire in such a short time. "Giselle, you should try to come up with a new name for yourself that will strike terror in people."

Giselle turns and looks at her cousin. "What kind of name do you mean, William?"

"Well, first you should have a unique way of killing your victims. And then you should pick a name that describes your killing style."

Giselle thinks about what William said as they continue to walk the streets of Rome. She thinks about it for about 10 minutes as they walk before she replies back to her cousin. Finally Giselle gets an idea of what her unique way of killing can be so she speaks up. "William, I got it! After I drink the blood of the victim I can cut their heart out, and save it for a snack later on."

William looks at his cousin so proud that she is learning how to be an excellent killer so fast. He grabs her and gives her a big hug. "That's a terrific idea, little cous, I am so proud of you. When do you wish to start?"

"Tonight, I know exactly who I want to kill first Marcus Green, the vampire hunter. And I know where to find him, at the pub. Ever since his family was murder by vampires he has been drinking a lot at the pub."

William gives Giselle another big hug. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go to the pub and find Marcus so you can kill him."

Giselle and William started walking off in the direction of the pub. So they can find Marcus and Giselle can kill him with her new killing style.

**Present Day, The Alley Near The Hyperion Hotel**

A red viper pulls up near the alley by the Hyperion Hotel. Angel is driving, Spike is sitting in shotgun and Gunn is in the back seat. Angel parks the car and everyone gets out, and walks over to the alley and starts looking around for clues that will lead them to find Giselle.

Angel and Spike walk over to the dried blood on the pavement, and smell it for clues. They both looked at each other thinking the same thing the blood has been drying here for awhile.

"Spike, this blood has been here for awhile, it has dried."

"Yeah! Looks like it could have happened hours ago or a day or two ago, before the body had been discovered." Spike replies a bit disappointed, as it means it is nearly impossible to track Giselle from the murder scene. "Bollocks, how are we going to find my cous now?"

Angel looks at Spike. "Don't worry, Spike we will find her and stop her from killing." Angel turns his attention over to Gunn. "Hey Gunn, did you find anything?"

Gunn walks over to Angel and Spike. "I just found this, looks like the police missed it." Gunn is holding a little piece of paper that has a bit of blood on the edges of it. He hands the paper over to Angel, who starts to read it till he notices it is for Spike. So Angel hands the note over to Spike who reads the note aloud, "Cous, you betrayed me, next I will kill someone you care about."

Spike starts heading over to the Viper. "Come on, guys." Spike says. Both Angel and Gunn started walking over to the car too. "We have to go back to Wolfram & Hart, that's were she is going."

"How do you know that, Spike?" Gunn replies.

"Call it a hutch, Charlie-boy."

Everyone gets into the Viper and Angel drives away, heading back to Wolfram & Hart. Then all of the sudden, Angel's cell phone rings. Angel picks it up, "Hello." Lorne is on the other end. "Lorne did, you find anything out?"

"Vernon wasn't able to get much." Lorne replies. "But what he did get was, that she was staying in an abandon building a couple of days ago. But she hasn't been back since then. And Vernon has no idea of where she is staying now. He is still trying to get a reading on where she is staying now."

"Listen, Lorne. Spike has a hunch that she is on her way to Wolfram & Hart. So let Fred and Wes know, and the three of you stay alert. We are on our way back."

"No problem, Angel." Lorne replied. Then both Lorne and Angel hang up their phones.

Spike turns to Angel, "Did Lorne find anything out?"

"Not much, just that Giselle was staying at an abandon building a couple of days ago she hasn't been back since. He has the psychic Vernon still on it trying to get more info."

Finally they reach Wolfram & Hart, Angel drives and parks the car in his private garage. Everyone gets out of the car and heads over to the elevator to go into the building.

**At A Pub In Rome, Italy 1894**

William and Giselle walk into the same pub, where Giselle had seen Marcus a week before. Giselle looked around the pub disappointed; Marcus was nowhere to be seen in the pub. She turns to her cousin, with a look of disappointment. " Bollocks! Marcus is not here cous. Now what?"

"Let's seen if the bartender knows where he is? Maybe Marcus just left the pub to go home."

"Alrighty." Both Giselle and William walk over to the bar to see if the bartender knows where Marcus is.

The bartender walked over to the end of the bar, where Giselle and William were standing. "What can I get you, folks?"

"We are looking for someone, thought you might be able to help." Giselle replies.

"Who are you looking for?"

"Marcus Green, I was in here a week ago talking with him."

"Oh yeah! I know Marcus, he's a regular." The bartender replies. "He just left through the back door in the kitchen. You can cut through the kitchen to meet him if you like."

"Thanks, you have been very helpful." Giselle replies back to the bartender with a smile.

"No problem glad to help."

Giselle and William walked into the kitchen; William grabs a sharp knife from the kitchen counter without any of the staff seeing him. Giselle and William walk out the back door into the alley. Giselle sees Marcus drunkenly stumbling down the alley. She turns to William. "That's him."

"Go on then, cous. I got your back if he tries anything funny."

Giselle walks over to Marcus and grabs him. Marcus tries to struggle free but he is too drunk to fight back. Giselle turns into her vamp face, and bites into Marcus' neck. Marcus screams out in pain. Giselle drinks from Marcus till he is drained of all his blood, and then she drops his corpse on the ground.

William walked over to Giselle, and handed her the knife. Giselle bend down over Marcus' corpse, first she rips open his shirt and then she starts to cut into his chest. Once she finished cutting open his chest, she ripped out his heart and held it in her right hand.

Giselle then stood up, held the heart up to her face and bite into it. Then she turned to William. "Cous, would you like a bite?"

"I would love a bite." William replies, Giselle walked over to William and handed the heart to him, and he took a bite of Marcus' heart.

Giselle and William walk away down the alley, both eating Marcus' heart as they go on they merry way.

**Present Day, Wolfram & Hart Lobby By The Stairs**

Lorne is rushing up the stairs heading towards the science lab, when he bumps into Wesley.

"Wesley, I just talked to Angel, he said they are on their way back. And Spike has a hunch that Giselle is coming here." Lorne looked around and notice Fred wasn't around. "Where's Fred?"

"She is in the science lab. We should go warn her that Giselle might be coming here."

Both Lorne and Wesley rush off towards the science lab to warn Fred.

**Wolfram & Hart, Science Lab**

Fred is standing by the body, which is lying on a table. She is examining the body and speaking into a tape recorder. "The victim has two small puncture wounds on the left side of his neck. The depth and size of the wounds indict a female vampire. The chest has been cut into with a knife and the heart has been removed…."

The door of the science lab being slammed open against the wall interrupts Fred. Giselle is standing in the doorway. "I see you are admiring my work."

Fred starts to head towards her office, when Giselle rushes at her and grabs her violently, Fred lets out a little scream.

Wesley and Lorne run into the science lab. Giselle looks over towards them. "Move one step, and I kill her."

Angel, Gunn, and Spike finally show up in the doorway behind Wesley and Lorne. Spike pushes his way in front of everyone. "Giselle let her go."

"Spike, it's been awhile cous. I haven't seen you since Sunnydale after you got the chip in your head by The Initiative."

"Giselle let Fred go and deal with me. Cousin to cousin."

Giselle thinks about it for a minute. Then says, "Fine. Have it your way, Spike." Giselle pushes Fred hard into the table. Fred hits her head, and falls on the floor.

Spike and Angel both rush over to Fred. Angel helps Fred up and takes her over to where Lorne, Gunn and Wesley are standing by the doorway.

Spike turns to everyone and says, "Leave guys I got this."

Lorne, Wesley, and Fred leave the science lab. While Angel is still standing in the doorway. "Spike," Angel begins.

"Angel, please go I got this." Spike interrupts.

"Are you sure about that?"

"I am sure, Angel."

Angel finally turns and leaves the science lab.

Giselle looks at Spike wanting answers for his betrayal. "Why did you betray me?"

Spike looks at Giselle all confused on how he betrayed Giselle. "What are you talking about?

"When you got your soul back, you betrayed me your cousin. And you didn't even have the curtsey to discuss it with me. I had to find out from Drusilla last month when I ran into her."

"My decision to get my soul back has nothing to do with you." Spike then turns the conversation over to his sire Drusilla. "You ran into Dru where about's did you see her?"

Spikes interest in where Drusilla is angers Giselle. "Like I would tell you."

Giselle vamps into her vampire face and charges at Spike punching him hard in the chest. Spike fumbles back but managing to stop from falling on the ground. Spike then vamps out, and gives a hard round kick into Giselle right side, and she stumbles to the ground.

Giselle does a flip and ends up back on her feet. "Traitor!" She yells. Giselle raises her left leg to kick Spike. But Spike's reflexes are too fast, he grabs her leg with both of his hands, and flips her over and she falls on to the ground again. While Giselle is on the ground, Spike rips off her gold necklace, and says, "I am so sorry." Then Spike pulls out a stake from the right pocket in his duster and stakes Giselle in the heart. Spike watches as his cousin turns to dust and there is nothing more of her left.

Spike then falls to the ground crying over the lost of his cousin. He holds the gold necklace that he gave to Giselle when she was 6 years old.

**Wolfram & Hart, Angel's Office, Sunrise**

Spike is alone in Angel's Office, looking out and watching the sunrise through the necro-temper glass windows, which stop the sunlight from him bursting to flames. Spike keeps replaying what happened with his cousin over and over in his head, he feels so guilty for her actions because he sired her into a vampire. Spike hears the door open and turns around, it's Angel, who has just walked in the office.

"Spike," Angel begins but is interrupted by Spike.

"How's Fred doing?"

"She's good, her head is hurting a bit from the fall but that's it." Angel looks at Spike and he can tell something is eating away at Spike. "Spike what's bothering you?"

"Angel, I feel so guilty for what happened…"

Angel interrupts Spike, "Don't be ridiculous Spike, you are not responsible for Giselle's actions."

"Aren't I? I sired Giselle into a vampire. I am the one who taught her to be a killer. I should have never sired her, Giselle should have got married, had kids and died of old age."

"It's still doesn't make it your fault Spike." Angel says. "When you sired her into a vampire you didn't have a soul. Giselle begged you to sire her into a vampire, not that she really understood what she was asking you to do. She was dealing with the loss of family and you were all she had left. You are definitely not responsible for her actions as a vampire."

"Thanks Angel."

Angel joins Spike in watching the sunrise out the window of his office. Spike thinks of what Angel said and realizes that Angel was right that he is not responsible for what Giselle did. Spike slowly starts to feel a bit better he decides to remember the beautiful little girl who he gave the gold necklace too, and read his poetry too.

**THE END!**


End file.
